


A Solider, A Poet, A King and A Liar.

by Modifier_x



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, OC is not the deputy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-War, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modifier_x/pseuds/Modifier_x
Summary: Now I know that a story about a person lost in other worlds is common, be it a video game, book, movie, or just a whole other world is kinda cliche.But if you're reading this, then get ready for some absolute bullshit, stuff that I would not judge if it was brushed off as insane rambling. So here we go, let me tell you the tale that brings Hope county out of my daydreams and into reality.Welcome to my personal hell.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6





	A Solider, A Poet, A King and A Liar.

I rested my hand on the rough paintwork that coats the door and push, rough wooden splinters cut into my palm; shards of paint crumble to the floor. The hinges squeak as though they are a warning, but a wall of noise silences them. Laughter overpowered the calls from outside. Conversations swirl in a dirty cloud, the stagnant stench of people, hides within the collaboration of odours, it was a shitty party in a shitty house long abandoned and retaken by adults that can barely call themselves that. 

Music was played from an old car somewhere in the back yard, the floorboards shake as I passed through the groups of people milling about here and there. A few faces nod as I passed, a simple greeting but good enough as I doubt anyone in the house actually remembered my name but outside there was a loud chorus of voices that called a nickname as I reached the half-rotted deck. 

"DAD!" 

God, I loved my friends.

It was only like six of us but still, more then we had together in a long time. Working nights, studying for things we think we're passionate about and just lazing about in our own ways mean that these quarterly parties fill in all the gaps that we leave in our friendships now that high school was long over. Look, I'm not going to bore you with more about that night, all you really need to know is that we got slightly drunk stumbled up a small path through the bush, like absolute dumbfucks, and sat atop a hill before going our separate ways to sleep off everything and carry on the next day. 

But that would have been the end of it had I not been the biggest dumbass in Australia and taken a trip up to an overlook near my house, up a mountain and under the floodlights of the broadcasting towers of most of the major internet providers in the area, sounded like a great place to sit and think at the time. But when one tower starts to spark and my dumbass decides to watch the pretty sparks instead of getting the hell out of doge... 

You can see where this is going. 

I will admit, I was probably slightly drunk still. Okay more than slightly. I never said I was a smart person. 

But that meant when one went off of the tower I got a shock, and most certainly not the kind that makes the hairs on your arms stand up, more like fry your nerves for several hours, make you piss yourself, and pass out from the pain kinda shock. Now I am at least somewhat thankful that I emptied the tank before I took a little dirt nap because if I hadn't, I know for sure that I would've when I woke up in a cage thing covered in lightning.

Now I'm not saying I have woken up in strange places but that one really took the cake, for pass out/blackout locations to wake to. 

If I am honest, the guy that let me out, Larry? Laurence? I don't know he spoke too fast, was sweet if not a tweaker with how he paced and shouted about someone named Anne and teleporters but at least he was kind enough to turn off the light show and help me up before asking all sorts of questions. ' _Where are you from?_ ' Australia, ' _Do you know anything about celestial disturbances?_ ' No, ' _Or had contact with things beyond comprehension?_ ' Do you count? 

Apparently, my pain and hangover induced sarcasm was not all that welcome, there was a lot of huffing and flailed hands followed by rants about space anomalies and more teleporter stuff before I got in a word that I could answer his questions better if I didn't have a splitting headache and was wearing pants stained with...they were just stained okay! 

After some painkillers, more questions, and a borrowed pair of slightly baggy grey jeans I was pointed off in the direction of town. Originally I thought that one of my mates had played a 'Funny' joke and dumped me in one of our rural towns to teach me not to head off on my own after drinking, look we ain't smart or nice to each other sometimes, but the walk to town was strange. 

Pine forests aren't uncommon here but even they have gums and wattle mixed through them, but these trees I passed looked all pine and maybe oak? I don't know my area of study is not flora and fauna okay, but I do now what Australian bush looks like and that, that was not native and that was the second thing that built on the growing unease in my gut. 

Town.

Now I know a lot of towns that are small out in the farmlands, but none like this, it was like six streets and just backed onto endless fields none of the names rang a bell in my still pounding head, Spread eagle I will admit is a great name for a bar, but it was once I hit the church at the end of the main road that the unease building in me hit me like a small coffee table in a dark room. 

'Welcome to Hope County! Home of the Hope County Cougars!' 

Look I may have pissed myself once in the last 24 to 48 hours, Not sure how long I was out, but at that moment I was ready to just soil myself right then and there but the only thing I could get out of me was a hushed and croaky...

"Fuck me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have written and deleted so many Modern Girl in Thedas fics that I might try one for a different fandom! So here we go, a fic trope that I adore for FarCry 5!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback, I am more than a bit rusty and am more proficient at crack and angst then actual stories.


End file.
